Pain
by Yoh's girl
Summary: Ed and Al recive a strange package. And Winry Suicidal? I hope its good. R
1. Default Chapter

I am taking a break from Dreams of More because of writters block. So please don't hate me.

I have no idea how much auto-mail cost but I am sure that it costs a lot and after all the times Ed has broken or shattered his arm, leg or both it would amount to a lot of money. So I leave that certin amout of money up to you imagentions. So Ash will you do the disclaimer for me?

Ash: Sure. She owns nothing but some Manga and she bought that. Even though it took forever to get enough money.

* * *

Another long day of research was ahead of the eldest Elric until young Alphonse walked into the library carring a rather large box.

"Brother...what is this?"Al asked as he childishly held the large box up in the air. Curous about the box Edward set down his pencil, got up from his seat and walked over to Al studing the rather large package his brother held in his hollow arms.

"Well, Al as far as I can tell its adressed to us but, I don't know who its from. It doesn't seem to have a return address." Ed said closly studing the box, after Al gently set it on the floor, unsure of what it contained. "Lets open it."

"Do you really think we should open it? I mean its pretty strange that the package doesn't have a return address, it could be dangerous." Al said with the sound of worry in his voice as he stared at the box.

"Well then the only way to know what is in here, is to open it." Ed awnsered as he peeled back the layers of brown mailing paper to reveal a small black case with _Auto-mail Payments _scrawled across the top. Al whached as Ed's eyes nearly poped out of his head at the amount of money that was before him.

"Brother we don't do auto -mail..." Al stated as Ed wondered staring intentivly at the box as if to somehow draw an awnser from the inadiment object. Then it came to him.

"Mabey we should call Winry and see if she knows anything about this..." Ed asked Al as his brother nodded his head in aproval.

Ed quickly walked over to the phone and dialed the all to fimilar number. It rang three or four times and then a strange voice awnsered the phone, "Hello, Rockbell auto-mail is not open at the moment. Please try again in a month of s/" but the strange femmen voice was cut off by a slam. Ed heard the person drop the phone on the the counter and then he heard, "Winry give me that! Open that door this instant!" A few seconds later and the phone was cut off.

"What happened?" Al asked after Ed hung up the phone and turned to him.

"I don't know Al...but I'm thinking its time we go visit Auntie and Winry."Ed said as he grabbed his suitcase and headed for the door. Al in close pursuit.

"Brother, didn't Conol Mustang say we had to go to Agusta in the morning?" Al said walking along his quick strided brother.

(Yg: avoids stones and other harm full items thrown at her Trigun. I love Trigun.avoids more stones and other harm full items that have been thrown at her I love FMA don't get me wrong but Vash is so cool! )

"You right we'll have to take care of that first." Ed said as he turned right to cetral main bulilding, entered, walked strait to the door of Mustanges office, threw it open and staormed in.

Roy spun around and he met...well almost met face to face with the eldest Elric brother.

"Oh sorry Ed I didn't see you due to this stack of papers on my desk. Are you ready to go to Agusta?" Roy said with that oh-so-smug look on his face.

Four words is all that was running through Ed's mind at the time. Short...Kill...Mustang...and then the fourth word calmed him down. Winry. After that his brain started to form sentences again. Including one very good comeback.

"Well if you did your work on time wouldn't pile up so high now would it?" Ed replied calmly and a grin forms on his face as Roys smug look faded off his face. He had fainlly got Roy back. Now Ed was wearing Roys famous oh-so-smug look on his face."And I sorry but, we cannot go to Agusta."

"And pray tell, Why not?" Roy playing along wondering what had gotten into the shrimpy alcemist.

"Because we have family bussness to attened too." Ed contiued as he saw Roys eyebrow raised, unknowing that he took orders from the very man who was ordered to murder his best friends parents. " the Rockbells. You know them. We were at their house when we met you."

Roy's cahir slowly turned to face the window back to the Elrics as his eyes filled with gulit and granted them their wish,"I guess I can find someone else to take your place... Hugues but you'll need to be back in three weeks to check in with me."

* * *

Thats it for now three reviews and I will be happy to write more. 


	2. The Storys Told

Sorry I am a little late updating. We were well... doing a family time thing. It was nice. but enough with my ramboling. Heres the next chappie. I am also downloading openoffice, as I type.

* * *

train ride

* * *

"Brother, you never did tell me what happened on the phone." Al stated as he and Ed whached the senery go by.

"Al when I called a voice I didn't reconise was on the phone and they said the Auntie and Winry were closed." Ed said as he slowched down in his seat.

"But brother...they don't close. Do they?" Al asked as Ed continued to glare out the window and awnsered,"No Al, Auntie told me that they don't close because if you need a repair, no matter what they most surely will help."

"Then what's going on?" Al asked as Ed turned to him, stared him right in the eye and said,"Thats what we're going to find out."

The rest of the ride was silent after that.

Arriving at Winry's house

* * *

Ed and Al walked into the door just to hear a slam and that stange voice say, "Winry, will you please unlock that door?"

"Brother...is that who you were talking about?" Al asked as they climbed the stairs just to find a woman, thirdy mabey more, years old knocking on Winry's door.

The woman gave a sigh as she backed away from the door and nearly knocked both Ed and herself down the stairs.

"Oh my. I am terribly sorry."She quitely said as she turned to them and asked who they were but as soon asa she turned and saw thieir faces properly she gasped.

"Oh gosh... Winrys not goin/" they woman was cut off as Winry's horse voice coming from behind the other side of the door, "Who's there?"

"Winry, if I tell you will you come out?" The lady said quickly before ethier Ed or Al could get in a word.

There was a long silence before Winry spoke again.

"Okay. Tell me I'm coming." Winry said as they heard footsteps

"Come out and see for yourself. And mabey we all could go out and get something to eat." She said as they heared the lock click and Winry's head slip out as the door slowly sliped open.

As soon as Winry saw Ed and Al she slamed the door shut and they all heard the lock click back.

"Winry please! Please come out. Please? You haven't even come out to eat in over two days." The nurse pleded as she slowly banged on the door with her fist.

Silence was all the awnser that she had gotten in return, so she tried again,"You need to eat something."

She got an awnser this time."No I don't."

The lady opened up her mouth to say something else but was cut off by Ed. "Yes you do."

And yet again silence was the only awnser she gave.

"Edward could you come with me?" the woman asked as she walked down stairs. I noded and Al told me he was going to stay up there and try to convince Winry to come out.

(Yg: Good luck with that Al.)

Once we were down stairs I asked her how she knew my name.

"You must understand Edward, you aren't the only one who's lost almost everything. Winry has, too." she said walking into the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" Ed said following her in the kitchen waiting for her response as she opened a cabnet door.

She sighed as she closed the cabnet door and gave Edward the unwanted news that he so desrtly wanted now. "Winry has now lost her mother, father, grandmother, her dog and now she fears she has lost you guys. She belives that both you and your brother hate her."

"Why would she think that?" Ed quetioned her as she sat down with two cups of tea. "What is this for?" Ed asked looking in the cup as if mabey she had done something to it.

"Understand Ed its a long story. So I though mabey you could use a drink as I tell her tale." Then the kind woman explained of one day that had started out as any other, "Auntie and Winry were working on some kind of contraption andthen the dog come bounding in followed by ...a man using Alcemy he blew up the macine intistly killing Auntie and the dog. Winry was wonded horribly. The man seemed quite upset that she had sevived and started to say horrible things at her while beating her sencless."

"Ed became angry while she was explaining the story. Who could ever become that angry to kill the Rockbells.

"Who was this man?" Ed asked durning her pause.

In turn she awnsered,"I don't know...he looked like you.." she paused slightly and then coniued, "Then while he was beating Winry he noticed that she had passed out. Thinking that she was dead he walked out and I saw a flash of light and then in his place I saw a man with long green locks."

Ed was in a state of shock.Thoughts were running around in his head and they had nowhere to go. ((Like me...didn't Al see something like that? Scar called it a homacilde or something...but why is it after Winry?))Then a thought struck him."How do you now all of this?"

"I came here to pick my husbands auto-mail, she told me to get it because they were both very busy and it was just behind the counter there. So I walked behind the counter to get it, heard a loud bang and I saw the whole thing. I couldn't move and I felt so bad for her that I just stayed to help her get back on her feet but.. she only got worse."

"Worse? what do you mean worse?" Ed asked and slowly gasped as she held up a rasor covered in dried blood.

"No...Winry wouldn't...she would never..."Ed couldn't belive it. Winry was..well..Winry. Strong and Independent. She would never think of doing such a thing. Would she?

* * *

Cliffy yes I am so mean...I hope you read and enjoy and then please review. 


	3. Confrontation and the Truth

I am sorry that I kept you waiting. Heres the next chapter. Guess what after sitting here for four hours It was almost down loaded my grandma came in and told me not to because it takes to long and it would take up too much space.

**WARNING: WINRY AND ED FLUFF AHEAD! Not a ton and the frist bit is kind of angusy.**

Disclaimer: No. I don't own.

* * *

With Al and Winry

* * *

"Winry aren't you going to let me come in?" Al asked politly as he waited for an awnser and as the five time before he got no awnser.

"I'm going to force my way in if you don't awnser me Winry." Al waited but he didn't hear a thing so he started to draw an alcemic circle on her bedroom door.

With Ed

* * *

"But she has." was the only resons to Eds rambowling.

"..." Ed didn't say a thing becuse he couldn't. His mouth was dry as if, he hadn't had anything to drink in days and his brain was only rejecting the very though of what the Woman had said.

The woman broke the silence first as she walked behind the counter which she had been hiding behind just a few weeks ago,"Ed could I count on you to help take care of Winry because I need to get back to my family. I have been gone for quite a while. Oh yes, my name is Sandra Madison, but you can call me Mrs. Madison." and Ed replied,"Of course I can Mrs. Madison ...but...wha/" Mrs. Madison cut him off as she wiped a layer of dust from a wrench. And as she got closer Ed relised that that was no oronary wrench but the very wrench that he and Al had given her all those years ago. Mrs. Madison handed Ed the old, once dust covered, wrench.

Silence filled the room as Ed slowly turned around and started up the stairs. Then Mrs. Madison asked Ed, "Would you ask your brother if he might occapany me an the train ride to my home town? Because this auto-mail is exteremly heavy and I might need some help."

Ed replied, "I'll ask him. But, I can't garentee that he'll say yes because of the condition that Winrys in." and then contiued up the stairs. ((I'm going to talk to Winry wether she like it or not.))

With Al and Winry

* * *

"Winry you know this isn't fair." Al complained as he stood hovering over her bed,"You know I can't fit under there."

Silence. Then Al heard footsteps coming from the stairway.

"No need to worry about that Al." Ed said as he walked into the room."Winry come on out now you no that we deeply care about you."

Silence.

"Winry if you don't come out from under there I'm going to have to come down under there." and getting no awnser he got on his stomach and started to crawl under the bed. He was about halfway to her when suddenly the lights went out.This made Ed a little scared because he couldn't see what he was doing and he didn't want to violate her acadentaly.

Then for the first time since they had gotten there Winry had spoken. And to him of all people. But it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Go away!" Winry had tried to shout but her weak horse voice could brearly reach normal volume. She kept scooting farther and farther away from Ed but now her back was aginst the wall. Ed found her hand a nd qickly grabbed her arm and drug her out from underneath the bed. Then Ed saw Al walk into the room with a lit candle.

"Al, Mrs. Mad/"but he was cut off but Al,"I know brother she said it shouldn't take longer than a week." so Ed asked,"See ya in a week?" and Al awnsered,"I'll be back as soon as I can." Then he turned and left, leaving only Ed and Winry.

Ed kept a firm grip on Winrys wrist as hs walked over to the door and locked it, picked up the candle and then sat with her on the bed.

With the light now draping across them as he saw the thin lies going up and down her arms from the attemps before.

"Winry..." Ed didn't know what to say. No that was a lie, he only had one thing to say."Why?"

"Why! WHY! Why did you even come back here?"Winry rasped volintly pulling her arm out of Eds firm grip.

(Yg: I bet you saw that coming.)

Ed replied, "Mrs. Madison told me what had happened and it wasn't me it was those homocidle things. It's name is Envy."Then Ede felt something drip onto his arm and he looked down and relised in all of Winry's volintness she had reopend one of her newist scars. Ed looked up at her face and then relised how pale and weak she truely looked. Then Winry fainted and luckly collasped right into Ed's arms.

"Winry!" Ed looked down at her arm and relised how deep the cut was. He grabed the bottem of his shirt, tore off a long stirp of cloth and started to bandage her wound and then slowly laid her on the bed. He hated what had happened to her. but nomatter how hard he tried he didn't get it. Till now. Just now. Now that Auntie and the dog were gone and she thought that they hated her she had no one left. Ed vowed to himself that she would never feel that way again.

Ed heard a solft wimper come out of Winrys mouth and leaned closer to her so that he could hear what she was saying.

"Eddd..." was all he heard before he felt her arms wrap around his waist and pull him into her bed with him. Then she slowly cuddled into his cheast supringly still asleep.

The next morning

* * *

The next morning Ed woke up in Winrys bed alone. He went down stairs and saw Winry standing at the kichen sink with a knife in her hand...

* * *

I am so sorry for the short chappie but the next chappie wiil be longer if I decide to put the lemon in it tell me what you think. Kepp it Pg-13 of go rated R?


	4. Winry and Claire

I have decided that I will make this a lemon. But I will not make it...

Nicky: Explict?

Yeah or something like that I hope its a taste full lemon. Its my first. And Also It won't be quite as long as I thought it would be becuse I had written out the lemon but, after reading some reviews I decided that yeah it would cheapen it. Also I have desided to add Claire to this fic. Couldn't leave Al all alone now could I?

Important Note:

Claires last names will vary.

Thanks to cherribomb and Hungry for reviewing my horrible chapter your so kind!

Disclaimer: No I don't own FMA or any type of spelling skills...

* * *

Review...

The next morning

The next morning Ed woke up in Winrys bed alone. He went down stairs and saw Winry standing at the kichen sink with a knife in her hand...

* * *

"Winry! No!" Ed cried as he takled her to the floor, him landing on top and her beneath him, the knife landed and skidded five or six feet away. Ed wraped his arms around her and held her close as she tried to free her arm."Winry please...don't ..."

"Ed look at what I have in my hand my hand." Winry said, her eyes soften as Ed losened his grip on her and did a facefall after seeing the half peeled potato in her left hand. Then Ed heard it the sizzling sound that was emmiting from the stove. He looked over at the stove as Winry told him she was frying some eggs frying in a pan.

"Winry...I just...just..." Ed couldn't meet her eyes as he lowered his head. But, then Winry did something that shocked Ed. She cupped his face and planted a feather light kiss on his lips.

"Ed...I know now that you don't hate me...and I know your going to tell me I shouldn't have ever thought that but..."Winry said still underneath Ed as she avoided his eyes.

"But what Winry?" Ed asked her as he waited through the scilence for her awnser.

"But...you and Al never came to visit unless you needed you automail repaired...and we were always getting into fights with each other..." Winry said and Ed could tell that she was battling with herself to tell him one more thingso he incouraged her."And?"

"And I'm not lonly anymore because...well... because I love you Ed." Winry said as she looked up at his face and she saw in his eyes the look of disbelif and confusion.

"You...do?" Ed softly wispered as he gazed down at her his mind riddled with disbeilf as she looked away from him.

"Yes Ed I do I love you and I knew I liked you since that time when I fell into the traper's hole in the woods and you saved me." Winry said her eyes turned away from him. But Ed fixed that as he cupped her chin and turned her head to face him. Tghis was going to be hard for him to say but,... she had confessed to him and now it was his turn.

"Winry ...I love you, too." Ed said as he returned the earlier favor with one of his own feathery kisses. Then he began to smell some thing burning. Winry did too.

"The Eggs!" Winry said as she tried to get up only to relise the postion that they were in. Ed couldn't get up, he just stared at the position that they were in and resited the urge to take her then.

Slowly he got up and then the smoke alarm went off and she asked him to take care of that while she restarted their potatos and eggs. They carried on the rest off the day running around outside, chasing each other like when they were younger. When everything was still simple.

* * *

8:17 p.m.

* * *

"Wow, Winry that was great." Ed compimented as he rubbed his satsfied belly. Nothing he had ever eaten had tased that good. Mabey not even mothers cooking. He wasn't sure.

"I thought you might like it." Winry said with a slight blush and Ed noticed this and helped her finsh clearing the table.

"Than/" She tried to say but was interupted as Ed sealed her lips with his own locking them in a passionate kiss. Ed knew what he wanted to do as he ran his hands down her sides and he only had one thing left to do. Find out how she felt, about it.

"Winry..." He spoke breathlessly as she looked up into his eyes."I...I need to...to know how you feel ...about certin ...things."

"Ed..." and then and there they both relised that althogh words were not needed, they still should be spoken."Ed I'm sure about anything you want to do I trust you, I love you."

And with that they walked up to her room. Slowly their passion engulfed them. Ed had learned how to love and Winry had regained her hope. And as Winry lay there ready for him to take the final step with her, to prove how deep they love each other. For him, he showed how truely deeply he cared for her as he whispered sweet words into her ear as he slowly slipped in and while she tried to ajust to him.

Her way was to give him her all because she loved him and she wanted him to be her frist. She wanted him to be her only one. Soon after the pain was gone the only feeling left was pure bliss. This bliss that Winry and Ed felt can only be reached when two broken souls have found their true love and had given each other everything. Ed and Winry both felt something is their soul repair as the joined together. Then he felt something...like the ultamite release bulding up in his abdomen and he could tell how close Winry was to her frist release as well.

Winry was frist as she cried out his name in such a firey bliss that it filled Ed with his own need for release. They rode the waves of their frist time Ed pulled her into his arms as they fell asleep in each others embrace.

* * *

The morning after

* * *

Ed woke to the tingly feeling in his arm. You know the kind that you get when your arm or leg falls asleep. He looked down to find his angel was the one cutting off his curculation. He didn't dare move his arm in case he woke her up, he didn't know why. He just looked at her the sunlight landing on her hair giving it a soft glow. The same glow as her soft, soft skin. He suddenly wished he could wake her up and...but then his thoughtswandered off into those certien dreams he has had before. Then he was cut off.

Sudenly he felt her stir and as she slowly opened her eyes and welcomed him to the beatiful morning. "Morning Edward." The bird were singing and the sun was shining. Afew clouds filled the sky here and there. It was perfect.

"Morning." He awnsered as he placed a soft kiss on her four head and rose to start another day. Then he rembered the reson he came out this far to Risombold.

"Winry, may I ask you something?" Ed said gathering up his courage and sat back down on the bed. He did need to know what was in the box and sooner or later he was going to have to ask her about it. And their findings sure had slown down their mission.

"Of course." Winry awnsered slowly streaching her mucles.

"Well Al and I reacived a pakage a couple of days ago and thats why we came out here." Ed looked at Winry and already knew that she had more explaining to do. But, for some reason he couldn't look her in the eye.

"That money... it was from your repairs and attachments. We couldn'yt bear to use it your our family. So we saved it. Then I sent it to you so that I could finally..."Winry stoped and what was left unsaid hit Ed full force.

((Winry didn't just ...)) Were the only thoughts running through Edward's head as he slowy looked her in the eye.

"Winry...I...you weren't really...you weren't really going to..." his voice cracked as he pulled her closer to him, tears running freely down his cheeks. He couldn't belive that she, Winry rockbell could even think thing like that.

Winry stayed silent. Her head down not able to look Ed in the eye.

"No." Ed softly whispered as he pulled her close to his body in a protective embrace.

Winry spoke up and looked at him and relising that this hurt him more than it had hurt her, "Ed theres no reson to worry now. I know it was a foolish thing to think. And now I have you and Al."

"Winry we need you ...I need you." Ed confessed as she ran her hands through his hair comfortingly.

"Ed I need you, too." She wispered as they both sat there in silence until she lowered her head to his and wispered in his ear that she would like to close down the shop for a while.

Ed smiled.

* * *

With Al

* * *

"Alphonse Elric I would like you to meet my daughter, Clarie Madison." she said as Claire shook his hand.

"Hey mom, how long will he be staying here?" Claire asked as Al slowly wondered that himself. He knew he had said a week but...they were back and her husbands auto-mail was now attached. They left Sunday, it was now Tuesday.

"I don't know honey. A week or so I guess." Her mom said from the kicten as she then asked, "We don't have an extra room but would you mind sharing yours with him honey? Do you mind Al?" After hearing this he blushed that strange glowing blush that he gets.

And he didn't know why...

* * *

Thats about it for now...I now have nothing written on papper. I'll try to update soon. I think I may go back to working on dreams or more...I don't know. And I still haven't quite gotten Claire's Pov down. 


	5. bellies

Hi.

I'm back after...I don't know a couple of years...

I am sooooo sorry! please don't hate me!

* * *

Winry gets dressed and cooking brefast, she desided that since Ed love rice and eggs so much she would make that with a side of hash browns, "Ed! It's almost time to eat!"

Ed didn't hear her becuase he was deep in his thoughts, thinking about last night and this morning. ((Winry..she sent the money because she wanted to die...she wanted to make sure that Al and I were...take care of ... we had...and..with...no protection...No Protection! Winry could be...))

"Its done!" Winry yelled to Ed as she turns off the stove. And when he doesn't come down she called Ed to come down to eat again.

Ed is still lost in his thoughts. ((What if Winry was Pregant? Sh...we're both to young to have a child. Would I even be a good father? How would I be able to rasie our child with Winry if I have to cotinue the search for the stone and try to restore Al's body. And what about the Blue stone? What if it has some weird affect on pregant women? What if the child hated him?))

(((Yg: Now you can't say that Ed wouldn't think about theses kinds of things. He is very...um...ahh I can't think of any other word! ...okay...um...paranoid. Plus they know little to nothing about this blue stone...OMGoodness! I totally forgot to tell all of you about the Blue stone! Gomen, gomen! The blue stone has a strange affect on Al and he can now feel how heavy things are and can cry anime crocadile tears and junk like that. Like in my other storie Dreams or more... which I need to update.))))

Winry walks to the bottem of the stairs and calles for Ed yet again, "Ed time to eat!"

Silence was the only awnser that she received from Ed yet again, she was getting tired of this game and fast.So Winry walked upstairs and knocks on bathroom door paithently waiting for Edwards reply.

Ed barley hears a faint noise and just dissmisses it thinking its the wind or something, because he thinks Winry was still downstairs cooking. Diffrent thoughts now running through his head. ((What does mom and Auntie think? About us and the baby?(((He has already desided that Winry was pregant.)))What if father comes back? What does Winrys folks think?))

Winry recives no awnser so she opens the door and calls to Ed who is still drowning in his thoughts about father hood and the dead. "Ed, Breckfast is done. Its time to eat."

Ed hears half of what she said and turns off the water to haear her better. As he turns off the water he begins to blush about him being naked. He know he souldn't feel like this but mabye, most like ly it was to soon and they really should back track and slow down. "What?"

Winry sighs in her head and takes a deep calming breath before she tells him once again, "For the fifth and final time, its time to come down and eat."

"Okay i'll be down in a minute." Ed grabs his towel off the rack right next to the shower and begins to dry off.

Winry sighs out loud and begins to walk down the stairs. "Okay see you then."

Ed sticks his driping head out the door and is still a little over proctive, plus all the thoughs of her being pregant he didn't want her or the 'baby' to get hurt. "Where are you going?"

(((Yea! Over protective father Ed! I think he would be Overly-over protective because he had no father figure of his own.)))

Winry looks back at him with a weird look on her face and then tells him, "Down stairs."

Ed feeling extramly stupid just looks at her the blushes looking at the bathroom floor as he stuck his head back in the door, "Oh..."

Ed lisens to Winrys footsteps as she walks down stairs. Then after the footsteps died away he walked into Winrys room to change.

Winry suddenly thinks about Al and begins to wonder franticly about how he's going to take the news of them, being together. She then calles up to Ed, "Ed when is Al going to be home?"

Ed awnsered, "Al said that he would be gone for a week." then his mind began to whirl about Al, but when he gets back me and Winry..and the bab... he then pushes the thought right out of his head and finshes getting dressed he called down, "Mabye sooner."

Winry begins to put the food on the table and set it, "Ed..."

Ed looks at her curiously as he walks down stars clad in a comfy pair of old jeans and a loose tee-shirt, "What?"

Winry specking with some consern, "How will Al react to... you know...us?"

Ed feels a little gulity about how he has an unfair advantage over Al because he has his own body and Al in a suit. Then Ed begins to look at Winrys lower tummy. " I don't think he will react as bad as were probly thinking."

"Really?" Winry said as she notice how Ed was checking out her lower belly.

"Yeah, you know how Al is. He'll take it in strides." Ed said still eyeing her lower belly.

"Ed?" Winry said in that kind sweet voice that said 'If you don't tell me whats going on right now I will hurt you'.

"Yes?" Ed said slight ly scared of the tone of voice that she held.

"Why are you staring at my belly like that?" Winry said as she moved towrds Ed.

"I'm not staring at your bell-ly." Ed denied as he backed away and started blushing.

Winry cornered Ed and said in her sweet but deadly voice, "Then WHAT were you looking at down there?"

Ed felt the wall around him. And It was then he relised that he was caught between the wall and a might be pregnant Winry. He chose Winry, "I was looking at you bel-lly because-um...last night we didn't with out any protection...and you might be...um..."

Winrys eyes opened wide as she relises what Eds talking about.

* * *

I hope you like this chappie. Tell me if you think Winry should have a baby or not. I have an idea but I would like your opion too. 


	6. blood?

Hello, I have desided not to discontinue. But I do have a forewarning to all of those who don't like death, don't continue reading this fic. And if you can guess whos going to die. I might update faster.

"Ed...do you..do you really...think..." Winry started as she weakly sat down, noticing how quickly Edward rushed to her side. She looked into his eyes and saw the swirling emotion within them. They were like the door way ...to him. No matter what she did or did not know, no matter how he tried to hide his emotions, his eyes gave all away. And only to her, and now they reveled fear, confusion, and...a slight glimmer of happieness? Hopefullness?

"Do I think... what?" Ed asked knowing full well what she ment, and he knew that the cances were slim on her becoming pregant, and he knew he had to keep his promise to Al but...deep down the thought of having a baby didn't sound so... well...bad. Mabye a little scary...okay he was scared to death, but...he wanted to keep the baby.

"Do you think that ...I could be ...pregant?" Winry asked avoiding his eyes, as she relised that he might want the baby but quickly pushed the thought away when she was reminded of Al. Ed still had to keep his promise to Al.

"I ...I don't now Win...I.. just.." Ed said quitely as a thought appered in his head.

"Win, I think you...we should go to the doctor. Get the doctors opion." Ed said looking up into Winry's eyes. If they did have a child he was going to find out and if they did he was going to be there every chance he got.

"Mabye your right.. it couldn't hurt could it." Winry said as she stood up and gathered her things to head out to the small town doctor down the road in the pouring rain.

A train ride away

"Its raining." Al stated flatly as he looked out into the onslaut of pouring rain. It wasn't normal for him to get depressed, espeically not this easily. But, he was rather looking forward to going to the river with Claire.

"Al hurry up!" Is what he hread as he saw Claire in a jacket, standing by the door waiting.

"Claire we can't go outside." Al stated as if saying water was wet.

"Why?" Claire asked with a truely confused look on her face. "Do you not want to go to the river with me now?" She started to tear up for some reason.

"No! That not it.. its raining." Al said as hew pointed out the window.

"Yeah, what about it?" Claire asked as she looked at him. "Are you just trying to get out of going down to the river with me?"

"No! Not at all! Really!" Al said as she started to tear up and the she ran up to her room.

Al hurried after her and when he reached her door, he found she had locked. So he drew and alcemic circle and unloked her door from the outside.

When he looked in to her room he found the window open and her gone. He looked around the room and found she had left a box open, and it contained razors. Cutting razors.

Al didn't want to belive it.

I know it is short but I will update as soon as I type up the rest of it.


	7. Chapter 7

At the doctors

"Ed..." Winry called out to get his attention. When she saw him turn to face her she continued, "What am I.. you...we going to do if I am pregnant?"

That was a question Ed was asking himself as they were waiting for the result of the doctors pregnancy test. Ed put on the best smile he could and said, "We'll raise it and care for it, of course."

"You mean it!" Winry said in happiness as her dampened mood dried up a little. She was worried he might want to have an abortion.

"What else do you think we would do? Give it up for adoption or something?" Ed said with a forced smirk on his face. He hoped she wasn't having thoughts along those lines.

"No, No! I just wanted to make sure that we had the same thoughts of what was going to happen if we are pregnant." Winry said to Ed with a bit of a worried smile.

"Okay." Ed said letting his smile drop a bit. Silence continued for a good ten minutes.

Winry turned to Ed and was about to say something when the doctor stepped into the room.

"I have good news and bad news." The doctor stated as he walked across the room to the patient. "Which would you like to hear first?"

In the woods

"Claire! Claire where are you?" Alphonse cried out as he ran through the woods. As he ran deeper into the woods he started to lose track of which way he came. "Claire!"

He heard a noise and as he looked in the direction of the noise he saw a big aqua and midnight blue striped cat. It was huge. He stared at it for a minute or so and it stared back, then it slowly started to walk towards the center of the forest.

Al didn't know whether he should follow it or not. He had to look for Claire but he had no clue where she was. Or where he was for that matter.

So he followed the animal.

It lead him a long way into the very center of the forest. There he saw a figure sitting in the tree. It started to stir as he climbed up the tree, then the figure shifted and he saw wings. Big, Blue feathery wings.

The figure sifted some more and it was...Claire?

With the doctor

"We would like the bad first." Edward stated as Winry griped his hand harder.

"Okay if you say so." the doctor said blantly. "You are pregnant, and there is a seventy-five percent chance of a miscarriage because of your age miss."

Ed noted how Winry clenched on to his hand as the doctor told them the bad news. "The good news however is that you seem to be doing fine. come in for a monthly check up next month and we'll watch how everything progresses from there." After they got another appointment they slowly walked back to the house.

Al

Claire slowly awoke and as she turned around she notice Al. She jumped down from the tree and ran to hug him. And when she did she apologized for her pervious actions.

"I shouldn't of acted that way, I mean maybe you just don't like the rain, you know? Well of course You'd know, your you after all." why was she stuttering like this. And blushing! WTF! What was wrong with her!

She looked up at Al just to realize he was just starring at her. Then she realized why.

Her Wings were still out.


End file.
